


Oh, will wonders ever cease?

by lady_lasarus



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, everyone is happy, i hope you’ll enjoy it, just some fluff not much angst, no el chino and no lucho, so i’ve had an idea to make this AU for a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_lasarus/pseuds/lady_lasarus
Summary: CMBYN AUJuliana Valdes usually spends her summer holidays with her mum and her step-dad Panichto in an old mansion in Italy inherited by her family. The lazy days pass with her designing new clothes, drawing and reading books, until an aspiring journalism student arrives to stay with them in order to help Lupita with her work.





	1. prologue

The sun peeking through the paper thin curtains danced on the skin of Juliana’s face, making her squirm in protest. Daytime started much earlier in northern Italy than Juliana wished. The passing hours seemed to be all the same and she would rather not imagine what would her holidays look like if she forgot to take her sketchbook and pencils with her. She could at least kill some time by designing new dresses which would really help her in the upcoming semester in the fashion school she attended. This day was about to begin as boringly as any other unless...it wasn’t.  
Juliana jumped out of bed as soon as she had remembered that on this very day, their guest, a journalist from Mexico, was supposed to arrive.  
Well, actually her mother’s guest.  
Lupita Valdes was a worldwide known publicist and writer, nevertheless she turned down an offer to work with students at a university. She didn’t enjoy teaching that much but this time the student was going to be very special. Valentina Carvajal was the youngest daughter of Léon Carvajal- one of the richest men in Mexico, as Juliana was told. She was supposed to take over the lead in Grupo Carvajal one day (much to her older sister’s dismay), so León insisted on her having the best educational path. He managed to convince Lupita to take her daughter with her to a family holiday and give her some useful advice. Not only León cared for his daughter’s career but he also hoped the calm atmosphere of northern Italy would prevent his youngest offspring from partying as much as she did in Mexico. He heard many good things about Lupita’s daughter, Juliana, a very serious and hardworking girl, a few years younger than Valentina. He hoped for her to be good influence.

\- Shit - Juliana muttered to herself, looking for a nice outfit to wear - Why would I even dress up for her? She’s probably some snobby, bratty daddy’s little princess who doesn’t see further than her own nose. I’m already giving her my bedroom, she should be grateful for that.  
She threw on an old white t-shirt and a pair of worn out shorts. She didn’t even bother doing her make-up before she hopped down the stairs hoping that the girl hadn’t arrived yet. She might not expect much from her temporary roommate, but she didn’t mean to be rude to her either.  
It turned out she was just in time for Panchito’s blue Chevrolet to ride up the driveway. He got out of the car first, rushing to open the passenger’s door as the gentleman he was.  
The next moment after hearing soft “thank you,sir” and noticing a slender silhouette raising from the seat, Juliana swore she saw an actual angel.


	2. movie star

The woman who just got out of the car took off her sunglasses to have a better look at her surroundings. She was slim, slightly taller than Juliana, with beautiful slender legs and arms. Her straight hazelnut hair flew past her shoulder blades and her face...

Her face was a work of art and Juliana didn’t seem to get enough of her milky skin, shimmering blue eyes, full soft lips, perfectly sculpted jawline and cheekbones, those little freckles adoring the bridge of her nose...

Juliana was interrupted by Panchito giving her a questioning look that implied he was waiting for an answer to a question he asked. A question she didn’t hear of course, to busy admiring the newly came Aphrodite.

\- Sorry, Panchito, i got distracted. Could you repeat? - she felt a bit ashamed but she tried to keep a cool facade. She couldn’t seem to eager to get to know the stranger, that would be against her inner rules. Besides, she wasn’t even that impressed by the girl, was she?

\- I asked if you could show Valentina the room she’ll be staying in.

Valentina’s attention finally focused on Juliana as she smiled at her with her wide, honest smile and extended her hand towards her.

\- Valentina Carvajal, but you can call me Val for short if you want.

Wasn’t her voice as heavenly as her body? If Juliana had any doubts later, she certainly didn’t have any now. But she shouldn’t think about her in such a way, that was weird. She had never felt that way even for a boy.

Juliana had never been a romantic person and she would lie if she said she wasn’t grateful for that. When her high school friends wasted their time on dates, crushes and flirting with boys, she worked as much as she could to get scholarship. She was a very serious student and she was proud of that. Could her personality and beliefs change due to meeting a one spoilt journalist, no matter how stunning she was? Juliana didn’t think so.

\- My name’s Juliana, nice to meet you - she shook Valentina’s hand in surprise of how soft her skin was.

\- Oh, yes, I was told by Mrs Valdés I’d be staying in your room over the summer - she replied politely with no shade of conceit, but maybe it was just a façade, Juliana thought to herself.

\- Oh, please, call me Lupita - her mother appeared from behind Juliana’s back, waving to Valentina in a welcoming gesture - Welcome to Italy, Valentina. I hope you will enjoy yourself during your short stay.

\- Thank you for the invitation, it will be a real honour to work with the famous Lupita Valdés. I hope to learn a lot over the summer.

Panchito unloaded the trunk of the car and offered to take Valentina’s luggage to her room, but she turned him down.

\- You already helped me a lot with the ride, Panchito. I will take my suitcase upstairs more than willingly , but, if it’s not inconvenient, I would like to use the bathroom to refresh myself after the journey.

\- That’s no problem, Valentina. I’ll show you where the bathroom is, then Juliana will show you around the house and in the evening we’ll have dinner in the garden - Panchito’s suggestion was met with a nod of affirmation from Lupita.

\- That’s completely fine with me, looking forward to our house tour, hermosa - she didn’t even glance at Juliana as the words left her mouth. Her plain white dress that ended right before her knee was slightly ruffled by the wind as she passed by Juliana and her mum.

\- She doesn’t seem as gorgeous as Señor Carvajal described her to you, huh? Let’s just hope she does her work well - Juliana was deeply affected by the way Valentina ignored her before entering the house. She was more affected than she’d like to confess.

Lupita sighed deeply

\- Let’s hope she does. But for now, we’ll have to put up with her for six long weeks.

Her mum headed into the front corridor, but right before she left her sight, Juliana heard her whisper to herself 

_“che movie star”_


End file.
